Benutzer:Brikes
Über mich Jahrgang 1992 Bereits seit 2008 hier angemeldet, aber erst im April 2015 (wirklich) aktiv geworden ... bis dahin keine 40 Bearbeitungen getätigt, kann man ja wohl nicht werten ^^ Fahrzeugliste (Garagen+Pegasus) in GTA Online * Weazel Plaza, Apt 70 ** Futo ** Phoenix ** Sentinel XS ** Oracle ** Sultan ** Roosevelt ** Comet ** Entity XF ** Tailgater ** Bati 801 ** Fahrradständer: *** Whippet Rennrad *** BMX *** Scorcher * Del Perro Heights, Apt 4 ** Zentorno ** Massacro (Rennen) ** Dubsta ** Bifta ** Sultan ** Surge ** Manana ** Romero ** Surfer ** Innovation ** Fahrradständer: *** Tri-Cycles Rennrad *** Cruiser *** BMX * Eclipse Towers, Apt 3 ** Kuruma ** JB 700 ** Radius ** Coquette BlackFin ** Sultan ** Slamvan ** Blista ** T20 ** Peyote ** Enduro ** Fahrradständer: *** Endurex Rennrad *** Scorcher *** BMX * Pegasus ** Rhino-Panzer ** Shamal ** Mallard ** Cuban 800 ** Duster ** Luxor ** Frogger ** Maverick ** Barracks ** Marquis ** Jetmax ** Squalo ** Tropic ** Seashark ** Buzzard Kampfheli ** Suntrap ** Crusader ** Annihilator ** Mammatus ** Velum ** Titan ** Kipplaster ** Flughafen-Bus ** Bus ** Dashound ** Journey ** Mule ** Shuttle-Bus ** Stretch ** Speeder ** Vestra ** The Liberator ** Besra ** Miljet ** Swift Klassisch ** Swift Flying Bravo ** Boxville ** Valkyrie ** Hydra ** Mule ** Savage ** Gefängnisbus ** Velum 5-Sitzer ** Dingi ** Insurgent Pickup ** Technical ** Luxor Deluxe ** Swift Deluxe ** Toro Meine Beiträge und erstellte Artikel * Benutzerbeiträge * Erstellte Artikel: *# Alles Müll *# Künstliche Verknappung *# Marktführer *# Auslieferungsverfahren *# Diamonds are for Trevor *# Heli-Verfolgungsjagd *# Herausgeber und Dieb *# Streit ums Crystal *# Immer der Reihe nach, Leute! *# Alles für Monet(en) *# Daten-Staubsauger *# Harte Arbeit (O) *# Im Bordell aufräumen *# Karabiner und Turbinen *# Meth-Böötchen *# Hacker-Angriff *# Keine Harmony *# Öl ins Feuer *# Richter der Geschworenen *# Sprung in der Schüssel *# Verbarrikadiert – Burton *# Kurze Lunte *# Von den Bösen stehlen *# Auf der Liste *# Streit ums Crystal II *# Streit ums Crystal III *# Der Stoff, aus dem Träume sind *# Trockendocken *# Kiste an der Küste *# Tug Street *# Rub Street *# Vitus Street *# Sandcastle Way *# Equality Way *# North Archer Avenue *# Playa Vista *# Sam Austin Drive *# Steele Way *# Wild Oats Drive *# Strangeways Drive *# Prosperity Street *# North Sheldon Avenue *# Picture Perfect Drive *# Spanish Avenue *# Tongva Drive *# Zancudo Road *# Senora Way *# Sustancia Road *# Sinners Passage *# Sinner Street *# South Shambles Street *# Swiss Street *# Vinewood Park Drive *# Tangerine Street *# West Mirror Drive *# York Street *# Nikola Place *# Utopia Gardens *# West Galileo Avenue *# Shank Street *# Normandy Drive *# North Conker Avenue *# Occupation Avenue *# Procopio Promenade *# Senora Road *# Ace Jones Drive *# Hangman Avenue *# Hillcrest Avenue *# Hillcrest Ridge Access Road *# Mirror Place *# Peaceful Street *# Supply Street *# Ginger Street *# Decker Street *# Hanger Way *# Seaview Road *# Union Road *# Chianski Passage *# Chum Street *# Joad Lane *# O’Neil Way *# North Calafia Way *# Lindsay Circus *# Buccaneer Way *# Abattoir Avenue *# Cassidy Trail *# Catfish View *# Grapeseed Avenue *# Plaice Place *# Chupacabra Street *# New Empire Way *# Raton-Pass *# Voodoo Place *# Signal Street *# Grapeseed Main Street *# Low Power Street *# Fort Zancudo Approach Road *# Zancudo Grande Valley *# Cat-Claw Avenue *# Trampelpfad *# Zeit zum Abhauen *# Tackle Street *# (folgt) ... ? Favoriten aus den Spielen Charaktere: * Cesar Vialpando (SA) * Kent Paul (SA) * Mike Toreno (SA) * The Truth (SA) * Wu Zi Mu (SA) * Carmen Ortiz (IV) * Elizabeta Torres (IV) * Jacob Hughes (IV) * Katt Williams (IV) * Mallorie Bardas (IV) * Patrick McReary (IV) * Ricky Gervais (IV) * James Fitzgerald (TLaD) * Anthony Prince (TBoGT) * Luis Fernando Lopez (TBoGT) * Monique (TBoGT) * Juliet (V) * Lester Crest (V) * Martin Madrazo (V) * Michael De Santa (V) * Trevor Philips (V) * Agent 14 (O) Fahrzeuge: * Blista Compact (SA) * Elegy (SA) * NRG-500 (SA) * Sunrise (SA) * Chavos (IV) * Feroci (IV) * Huntley Sport (IV) * Infernus (IV) * Lokus (IV) * Manana (IV) * NRG-900 (IV) * Sentinel (IV) * Sultan RS (IV) * Vincent (IV) * Bati 801 (V) * Buzzard-Kampfheli (V) * Roosevelt (V) * Sultan (V) * Kuruma (O) Missionen: * Black Project (SA) * Don Peyote (SA) * Madd Dogg’s Rhymes (SA) * Management Issues (SA) * Deconstruction for Beginners (IV) * Lure (IV) * Photo Shoot (IV) * Three Leaf Clover (IV) * For the Man who has Everything (TBoGT) * Die dritte Alternative (V) * Fame or Shame (V) * Alles Müll (O) * Befreiungsaktion (O) * Heli-Verfolgungsjagd (O) * Streit ums Crystal III (O) Radiosender: * K-DST (SA) * Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 (IV) * San Juan Sounds (IV) * The Beat 102.7 (IV) * East LOS FM (V) * Non-Stop-Pop FM (V) * Rebel Radio (V) Waffen: * Desert Eagle (SA) * Katana (SA) * Kettensäge (SA) * Combat-Pistole (IV) * Karabiner (IV) * Automatische Schrotflinte (TBoGT) * Gefechts-MG (V) * Kampfgewehr (V) * Präzisionspistole (V) Sonstiges: * Golf (V+O) * Split Sides Comedy Club (IV) Abneigungen in und um GTA (um nicht das Wort Hass zu verwenden) * Charaktere ** Eddie Pulaski (SA) ** Frank Tenpenny (SA) ** Dimitri Rascalov (IV) ** Manny Escuela (IV) ** Mikhail Faustin (IV) ** Vlad Glebov (IV) ** Brian Jeremy (TLaD) ** William Grey (TLaD) ** Devin Weston (V) ** Franklin Clinton (V) ** Simeon Yetarian (V) ** Stretch (V) ** Tonya Wiggins (V) * Fahrzeuge ** Super Drop Diamond (IV) ** Jester (V) ** Zentorno (V) ** Annihilator (O) * Missionen ** End of the Line (SA) ** Ice Cold Killa (SA) ** Buoys Ahoy (IV) ** Harboring a Grudge (IV) ** Russian Revolution (IV) ** Trespass (IV) ** Tunnel of Death (IV) ** End of Chapter (TLaD) ** Party’s over (TBoGT) ** Totgesagte leben länger (V) ** Vater & Sohn (V) ** Yoga beruhigt (V) ** Aktien und Akten (O) ** Alles für Monet(en) (O) ** Basisarbeit (O) ** Keine Harmony (O) ** Kurze Lunte (O) ** Mikado (O) ** Tod von oben (O) ** Trockendocken (O) ** Von den Bösen stehlen (O) * Waffen ** AP-Pistole (V) ** Lenkraketenwerfer (V) * Sonstiges ** Mitspieler mit sinnlosem Sprengstoff-Einsatz in Missionen ** Heists mit schlechten, unfähigen Spielern ohne Headset ** Einsatz unerlaubter Mittel und Ausnutzen von Spielfehlern ** NPCs beim Drive-by (Aimbot oder was?) ** Änderung der ausgewählten Waffen nach Ausstieg aus Fahrzeugen (Molotovcocktail, Leuchtpistole, Mikro-MP, Abgesägte Schrotflinte, ...) Was ich mag * 1. FC Magdeburg * The Last of Us ** Ellie ** Tess * Uncharted ** Elena Fisher ** Nathan Drake ** Victor Sullivan Games * Fire Emblem * L.A. Noire * Max Payne 3 * Ni no Kuni * Pokémon * Red Dead Redemption Fußball * Bayer 04 Leverkusen * Liverpool F.C. ** Bernd Schneider ** John Arne Riise ** Marcel Schmelzer ** Steven Gerrard ... und ... * 'D'arts * 'I'dlen * 'N'aruto * 'O'ne Piece * 'S'nooker ... * Columbo * Magnum ... * (mehr folgt vielleicht irgendwann) ... Was ich nicht mag * (folgt vielleicht irgendwann entsprechend nicht) ... Ab hier Verweise ''auf meine Tätigkeitsfelder in diesem Wiki ''(Kategorien, Seiten, ... an denen ich zu arbeiten gedenke) * GTA Online - Kontaktmissionen (Liste mit Payouts in der Missionsliste, Bearbeiten der entsprechenden Artikel zu den einzelnen Missionen mit sehr vielen Informationen) * Vorlage für obenstehenden Punkt suchen / nie finden *verzweifel* und notfalls neu erstellen 09.04.2015 Vorlagen erstellt zu: Mission (O) und Infobox Mission (O) * eigenes Labor für Testzwecke und Datensammlungen nutzen (umfasst auch die Einarbeitung meiner eigens angelegten Payout-Liste, um leichter Änderungen im Wiki zu überprüfen und selbst zu tätigen)